As used herein, the term “image feature” may refer to one or more picture elements (e.g., one or more pixels) within a field. As used herein, the term “source field” may refer to a field from which information relating to an image feature may be determined or derived. As used herein, the term “intermediate field” may refer to a field, which may temporally follow or lead a source field in a video sequence, in which information relating to an image feature may be described with reference to the source field. As used herein, the term “disparity estimation” may refer to techniques for computing motion vectors or other parametric values with which motion, e.g., between two or more fields of a video sequence, may efficiently be predicted, modeled or described. An example of disparity estimation can be motion estimation. As used herein, the term “disparity estimate” may refer to a motion vector or another estimated parametric motion related value. As used herein, the term “disparity compensation” may refer to techniques with which a motion estimate or another parameter may be used to compute a spatial shift in the location of an image feature in a source field to describe the motion or some parameter of the image feature in one or more intermediate fields of a video sequence. An example of disparity compensation can be motion compensation. The above terms may also be used in conjunction with other video coding concepts (e.g., intra prediction and illumination compensation).
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings can indicate like elements.